1. Field
The following description relates to a gas sensor for measuring the amount of target gas, an electronic product having the gas sensor, and a method for manufacturing the gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas sensor measures the density of specific gas, and is classified into a semiconductor gas sensor, a contact combustion gas sensor, and an electrochemical gas sensor, etc. From among the above-mentioned gas sensors, the semiconductor gas sensor measures the influence of resistance changed when a target material to be measured is oxidized or reduced, and the electrochemical gas sensor measures the amount of ions generated by oxidizing/reducing gas dissolved in electrolyte so that it can measure the density of gas.
Because most gas other than inert gas has a tendency of oxidation-reduction, the semiconductor gas sensor and the electrochemical gas sensor unavoidably generate crosstalk in which the target gas to be measured and other gases are simultaneously measured. Therefore, there is a limitation in measurement selectivity through which a specific gas can be selectively measured.
In addition, whereas the olfactory organ of a human being can sense a ppb-level gas emitting a smell, the measurement sensitivity of a conventional gas sensor is less than that of the human olfactory organ. The conventional gas sensor has difficulty in measuring gas of a ppm level or lower.